harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Newton Scamander
Newton "Newt" Artemis Fido Scamander, O.M. (Segunda Classe), nascido em 1897, foi um famoso Magizoologista e autor de Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam. Scamander desenvolveu um interesse por criaturas mágicas no início de sua vida, influenciado pela criação de hipogrifos de sua mãe. Scamander se casou com Porpentina Goldstein, o casal teve pelo menos um filho e um neto, Rolf. Até o início da década de 1990, Scamander estava aposentado e vivendo em Dorset. Ele era aluno da casa Lufa-Lufa durante seu ano letivo em Hogwarts, era brilhante em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, porém razoavelmente mal em Transfiguração. Biografia Início da vida (1897-1908) Newton Artemis Fido "Newt" Scamander nasceu em 24 de fevereiro de 1897 em algum lugar da Inglaterra. Ele tinha pelo menos um irmão, um irmão mais velho, Teseu. Ele desenvolveu um interesse em criaturas mágicas em tenra idade, como sua mãe era um criador de hipogrifos. Anos de Hogwarts (1908-191?) Antes de começar a estudar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, em 1908, Newt comprou sua primeira varinha, provavelmente de Olivaras Varinhas, e foi escolhida para a Lufa-Lufa em 1º de setembro. Durante seu tempo em Hogwarts, ele gostava de estudar criaturas mágicas. Em algum momento de sua educação, ele cuidou de um filhote de corvo ferido. Ele desenvolveu uma amizade com Leta Lestrange, um colega que compartilhava tanto seu interesse por animais mágicos quanto seu sentimento de ser um estranho. Em 1913, um dos experimentos de Leta envolvendo um Furanzão foi longe demais, colocando em risco a vida de outro estudante. Isso também violou leis que proíbem a posse dessa criatura. Ao invés de ver sua amiga ser expulsa, Newt levou a culpa pelas ações de Leta, e foi condenado a ser expulso de Hogwarts em seu lugar. Isso deixou Newt amargurado, mas ainda muito apaixonado por Leta. No entanto, Alvo Dumbledore, professor de Newt na época, argumentou fortemente em seu nome. Não está claro se a expulsão foi executada ou não, ou se foi temporária ou permanente. No entanto, ele foi autorizado a manter sua varinha. Funcionário do ministério (1914-1918) Em algum momento durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial, de 1914 a 1918 , Scamander serviu na Frente Oriental em um programa confidencial do Ministério da Magia, por causa dos Barriga-de-Ferro Ucranianos. O programa acabou sendo cancelado, pois os dragões só responderam a Scamander e tentaram comer todos os outros. Scamander entrou para o Departamento de Regulação e Controle de Criaturas Mágicas do Ministério da Magia . Ele passou dois anos na Seção de Recolocação de Elfos Domésticos antes de se transferir para a Divisão de Feras, onde seu vasto conhecimento de criaturas mágicas levou a uma rápida série de promoções, impulsionando-o como magizoologista, uma carreira com a qual família Scamander não estão muito impressionados. Guerra Bruxa Global (1918-1945) Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam (filme) Em 1918, Augustus Worme, da Obscurus Books, contratou Scamander para escrever a primeira edição de Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam. Como um humilde funcionário do Ministério que ganhava apenas dois sicles por semana na época, Scamander aproveitava a chance de ganhar dinheiro extra e a oportunidade de passar seus verões viajando pelo mundo. Scamander viajou para uma centena de países em cinco continentes pesquisando seu livro, observando muitas criaturas mágicas. Ele aprendeu sobre suas habilidades, ganhou sua confiança e, ocasionalmente, os espancou com sua chaleira de viagem, se eles ficaram muito perigosos. Em um ponto, ele conheceu um Obscurial no Sudão , e embora o anfitrião tenha morrido, ele conseguiu conter seu Obscurus dentro de sua maleta magicamente expandida. Visita a Nova York Newt começou uma viagem de um ano para documentar criaturas mágicas e seus habitats naturais em 1925. Depois de deixar a Guiné Equatorial , Scamander chegou a Nova York em 6 de dezembro de 1926, para o que deveria ser uma breve parada. No entanto, quando Jacob Kowalski, um trouxa , acidentalmente abriu sua mala, várias criaturas escaparam eo episódio se transformou em um incidente de grandes proporções (já que as relações mágicas e não-mágicas nos Estados Unidos já eram frágeis, em parte devido a a presença de um grupo extremista fanático trouxa, a Sociedade Filantrópica Nova Salém), conter o incidente, exigiu a intervenção do Congresso Mágico dos Estados Unidos da América. Enquanto em Nova York Scamander também conheceu sua futura esposa, Tina Goldstein, assim como sua irmã Queenie. Durante a missão de recuperar suas criaturas fugidas, Newt teve que enfrentar outro Obscuro. Este Obscuro foi particularmente poderoso e originário de Credence Barebone, mas supostamente foi vencido pelos Aurores do MACUSA. Na manhã de 8 de dezembro, ele ajudou a capturar Percival Graves e revelou que ele não era outro senão o famoso o criminoso internacional Gerardo Grindelwald. Ele ajudou a evitar uma exposição em larga escala do mundo mágico empregando a ajuda de Frank o Pássaro-Trovão de seu caso para criar uma chuva com veneno de Swooping Evil, cujas propriedades apagaram as más lembranças dos cidadãos trouxas de Nova York incluindo seu amigo Jacob Kowalski. Uma semana depois, em 15 de dezembro, Scamander esbarrou em Kowalski enquanto ele estava a caminho de seu emprego na fábrica de conservas e trocou as malas com ele, deixando-lhe uma coleção de cascas de ovos de occami prateadas e uma carta instruindo-o a usar como garantia de um empréstimo bancário para iniciar sua padaria. No dia seguinte, em 16 de dezembro de 1926, Scamander se despediu de Tina e embarcou em um navio, mas prometeu entregar uma cópia de seu livro a ela pessoalmente. Escolhendo um lado Visita a Paris Vida posterior (1927-2017) Aparência física Newton Scamander era um bruxo alto e magro, com cabelos castanhos despenteados e olhos azuis. Seu traje habitual incluía um casaco azul, colete marrom, camisa branca, gravata borboleta, calça marrom escura e botas marrons. Ele também possuía um cachecol da Lufa-Lufa que ele usava ocasionalmente. Durante suas viagens em Paris, em 1927, ele foi mostrado com um casaco de lã cinza, e sua aparência geralmente despenteada tornou-se mais rala e abatida, como sua proibição internacional de viagens e as tentativas do Ministro da Magia de recrutá-lo contra Credence Barebone e Gerardo Grindelwald pesava muito sobre ele. Personalidade e traços Capacidades e habilidades mágicas A principal habilidade de Newt foi sua profunda conexão com múltiplas criaturas mágicas e a capacidade de rastreá-las e domá-las de forma eficaz. Ele também foi um escritor bem versado e um trabalhador incansável, fazendo dezenas de anotações em todas as criaturas que encontra. Newt também lidou bem com situações perigosas, tendo enfrentado alguns dos animais mais perigosos do mundo, bem como até mesmo sobrevivendo a encontros com Gerardo Grindelwald, o mais poderoso bruxo das trevas de seu tempo, provando ser um bruxo incrivelmente poderoso e talentoso. Em um ponto, ele foi convidado a ser um Auror, que mostrou que Newt realmente tinha uma habilidade mágica superior, ainda mais impressionante por não ser nem mesmo um bruxo instruído. *'Trato das Criaturas Mágicas': Newt estava interessado em magizoologia desde tenra idade e ao longo dos anos, ele ganhou um conhecimento notável de uma grande variedade de criaturas de todo o mundo. Ele foi premiado com um famoso cartão de assistente e uma Ordem de Merlin para serviços de magizoologia. O Newt mostrou ter uma maneira particular com os animais de uma maneira que a maioria dos magos não tem. Ele possui uma habilidade inata para se comunicar e se relacionar com bestas de todas as formas, como Pássaro-Trovão e tronquilhos - tratando o último como um pai faria uma criança. Ele também é capaz de usar bestas como o Swooping Evil para ajudá-lo em combate, e pode controlá-lo até certo ponto, apesar de ser uma fera relativamente perigosa. *'Feitiços': Newt foi altamente realizado em feitiços, capaz de invocar um ovo do outro lado de uma sala com um homem ainda segurando-o, e consertar toda a metade superior do apartamento de Jacob Kowalski em meros segundos. Newt também usou o Revelio para contornar a Transfiguração Humana de Grindelwald . Ele também executou um Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão no interior de sua mala, criando espaço suficiente para manter muitas criaturas mágicas em réplicas de seus habitats nativos. Newt também era altamente proficiente no Feitiço do Escudo , a ponto de seu domínio dele poder frustrar feitiços lançados pelo próprio Grindelwald, como mostrado pela maneira como ele evitava os ferozes ataques de Grindelwald e, mais tarde, por seu fogo azul e ao lado de Teseu, e sua proficiência com o Contra-Feitiço Geral também permitiu que ele ajudasse Nicolau Flamel, Tina Goldstein, Yusuf Kama e Teseu a conter o dito fogo azul. Ele também exibiu um comando de feitiços atmosféricos, criando condições climáticas, como desertos quentes e neve para certas criaturas. Além disso, sua habilidade com feitiços permitiu-lhe criar uma bolha mágica capaz de conter e sustentar um Obscurus, mesmo após a morte de seu hospedeiro. Ele também poderia erguer um poderoso encantamento que Queenie colocou em Jacob para que ele a amasse e fosse capaz de lançar um feitiço de rastreamento. *'Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas': Como seria de se esperar por ser um aluno favorito do próprio Alvo Dumbledore, que era possivelmente o melhor professor da DCAT na história de Hogwarts, Newt era altamente capaz de se defender das Artes das Trevas. Até mesmo Torquil Travers parecia, embora com relutância, reconhecer suas habilidades no campo, já que estava disposto a permitir que Newt se juntasse ao departamento de Aurores. Teseu também parecia certo de que Newt tinha a habilidade necessária para ser um excelente Auror. Deve-se notar que Newt não havia sequer se formado, o que poderia ser mais uma prova de sua maestria. Além de ser capaz de sobreviver aos anos que passou na caça a Grindelwald, presumivelmente tendo lutado e derrotado muitos seguidores de Grindelwald, ele foi capaz de sobreviver a pelo menos dois duelos subsequentes com o possivelmente maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos. No primeiro duelo, ele foi capaz de, mesmo que mal, repelir com sucesso as maldições de Grindelwald por tempo suficiente para Credence se transformar. Durante sua segunda briga com o temido bruxo, apenas Newt se protegeu do tremendamente poderoso fogo azul de Grindelwald enquanto muitos aurores se mostraram facilmente mortos, embora ele não conseguisse contorná-lo e evitar que Credence se juntasse a Grindelwald, e mais tarde ao lado de Teseu. Com sucesso lutou contra explosões selvagens por conta própria quando Grindelwald não estava focando as chamas nele. Ele também foi facilmente capaz de seguir rapidamente as instruções de Nicolau Flamel sobre como superar o fogo mágico, combinando o Contra-Feitiço Geral com seu irmão, Yusuf, futura esposa e Nicolau e também auxiliando na convocação da chama laranja purificadora necessária para contê-lo. *'Magia não-verbal': Newt mostrou-se plenamente capaz de usar magia não-verbal, um testemunho de suas habilidades mágicas realmente consideráveis. Ele foi capaz de invocar um ovo de occami na mão de Jacob Kowalski sem dizer o feitiço, acabando mandando Jacob voar em sua direção a grande velocidade, virar uma janela se abrindo em uma substância gelatinosa para prender seu Niffler , usar um feitiço que altera a mente em trouxas que viram suas criaturas saírem do apartamento de Jacob Kowalski, e também ajudar Yusuf, Nicolau, Teseu e Tina a conter o fogo azul deixado por Grindelwald sem dizer uma palavra. Ele também se mostrou bastante capaz de usar magias ofensivas e defensivas sem palavras, como quando desviara os ataques de Grindelwald e contra-atacava com os seus próprios, além de conjurar um laço de uma substância gelatinosa para conter Grindelwald depois de distraí-lo com seu Malvado e depois detido o fogo azul de Grindelwald ao lado de Teseu sem falar uma palavra. *'Aparatação': Newt foi capaz de aparatar com sucesso em muitas situações diferentes, permitindo-lhe evitar ataques de um Obscurus , assim como Gerardo Grindelwald. *'Herbologia': Newt também era proficiente em cuidar da flora mágica e estava familiarizado com suas propriedades, mantendo vários vasos de plantas em uma prateleira em seu galpão na mala magicamente expandida. Depois que Jacob Kowalski sofreu uma "reação um pouco mais severa" do que Newt sabia que mais alguém teria depois que ele foi mordido por um Mmrtisco t, Newt usou plantas e o conteúdo de várias garrafas para criar um cataplasma e parou a sudorese de febre do Não-Maj. *'Magia curativa': Newt era bastante perito e conhecedor da Magia curativa, pois ele podia facilmente reconhecer e identificar a natureza e preparar remédios medicinais para curar os sintomas de lesões induzidas pela criatura, como ele fez quando tratou a mordida de Jacob Kowalski, um murtisco, e os sintomas subsequentes. Ele também tinha várias pílulas para o mesmo propósito. *'Transfiguração': Newt foi razoavelmente realizado em Transfiguração, capaz de executar feitiços extraordinariamente complexos no campo, ao conjurar rapidamente um laço de uma substância gelatinosa para prender Grindelwald depois de distraí-lo com seu Swwoping Evil e lançar com sucesso o Feitiço Revelio para desvendar Gellert Grindelwald. *'Poções': Em seus livros, ele escreveu dicas de como partes de criaturas mágicas poderiam ser usadas em poções. *'Duelo': Seduzindo sua disposição pacífica, Newt é um duelista consideravelmente capaz, adepto de feitiços e feitiços defensivos. Ele usou perfeitamente a Feitiço do Corpo Preso no Não-Maj Gilbert Bingley ao ser preso. Mais tarde ele foi, com uma boa ajuda de seu Swooping Evil, capaz de escapar da captura por múltiplos Aurores do MACUSA treinados. Ele até mesmo conseguiu ficar momentaneamente em combates mágicos com Grindelwald quando estava disfarçado de Percival Graves, evitando uma maldição que se aproximava após ser derrubado e disparando um feitiço ofensivo branco em troca, embora fosse facilmente desviado, por um tempo repelindo o ataques de Grindelwald, antes de ser rapidamente derrubado por uma onda de choque particularmente poderosa de eletricidade. Tendo sofrido nenhuma lesão grave durante este duelo, no entanto, ele conseguiu subjugar o já mencionado bruxos por trás quando estava preocupado lutando contra um pequeno exército de aurores do MACUSA. Até mesmo Torquil Travers parece a contragosto reconhecer as habilidades de duelo de Newt, quando ele pediu a Newt para ser um Auror e Teseu parecia certo de que Newt era proficiente o suficiente para ser experiente. Mais tarde, ele derrotou facilmente um agente do Ministério que o observava e durante a reunião de Grindelwald em Paris, Newt derrotou muitos dos aliados de Grindelwald e foi capaz de ajudar Leta e Teseu a lutar contra o bruxo das trevas por um tempo. Ele também iria participar da Guerra Bruxa Global, caçando Grindelwald e sobreviveu por anos até o fim. *'História da Magia': Newt também tinha conhecimento de história mágica, especialmente magizoologia. Um capítulo inteiro de Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam foi dedicado às definições de feras, seres e espíritos e como as definições evoluíram nos séculos passados. *'Estudos dos Trouxas': Newt era bastante adepto do assunto, como mostra sua habilidade de interagir sem problemas com trouxas de muitos países enquanto estava em suas aventuras. Ele tinha um conhecimento particular sobre a história dos Trouxas relacionados a Feras, bem como como os trouxas reagiam a criaturas mágicas e como bestas incluídas em contos de fadas trouxas, como fadas, diferiam das fadas reais. Ele também sabia sobre a consciência dos trouxas de Oraqui-Oralá e que eles acreditavam que eles caçaram até a extinção. Um capítulo inteiro em seu livro era sobre a consciência trouxa de criaturas mágica. Ele também afirma a Jacob que os corpos dos trouxas reagem de forma diferente à magia. *'Varinhologia': Newt tinha algum conhecimento das propriedades dos núcleos de varinha, incluindo as de uma Pena da cauda de Pássaro-Trovão. Posses *'Varinha': A varinha de Newt era feita de freixo, com um comprimento desconhecido e materiais básicos. *'Mala': Uma mala mágica encantada com um Feitiço Indetectável de Extensão no qual ele guardava um bom número de feras enquanto viajava. Ele podia esconder o conteúdo dos trouxas acionando um interruptor. Em 1926, enquanto visitavam os Estados Unidos da América, as criaturas escaparam, e então ele foi abordado por Percival Graves, um poderoso Auror e braço direito da líder da comunidade bruxa americana, Serafina Picquery. A mala contém o seu próprio mundo com muitos habitats diferentes para cada criatura. Também contém um local para o Newt. Tina leva a mala com Newt para a sede da MACUSA onde ela fala sobre as criaturas que escaparam. *'Passaporte': Newt possuía um passaporte trouxa usado durante suas viagens pelo mundo. Relacionamentos Alvo Dumbledore Teseu Scamander Tina Goldstein Jacob Kowalski Gerardo Grindelwald Leta Lestrange Etimologia *''Newton'' é derivado do antigo nome do lugar inglês que significa "cidade nova" e era originalmente um sobrenome. A figura histórica mais eminente com este sobrenome é Sir Isaac Newton, que, embora conhecido em grande parte por suas contribuições para os campos da matemática e da física, também escreveu muitos trabalhos sobre alquimia. Alguns de seus escritos sugerem que ele estava tentando criar uma Pedra Filosofal, inspirada no verdadeiro Nicolau Flamel. *''Artemis'' (Ἄρτεμις) era uma deusa da mitologia grega, filha de Zeus e Leto e irmã gêmea de Apolo. Ela é a deusa da lua, da caça, do deserto e do dom de domar animais selvagens. No mito, Artemis passa a maior parte do tempo caçando, o que ela tem em comum com Newt, embora ele busque animais selvagens para a conservação e não para o esporte. *''Fido'' é de origem latina, significando "eu confio" ou "fiel". O nome Fido é mais comumente associado como um nome comum para cães de estimação em muitos países. *''Scamander'' (Σκάμανδρος) é um deus do rio na mitologia grega. O rio Scamander (agora conhecido como o Karamenderes) flui por onde a Guerra de Tróia foi travada, de acordo com a Ilíada de Homero. Por trás das cenas *Newt é interpretado por Eddie Redmayne na série de filmes Animais Fantásticos. Um Newt mais jovem é interpretado por Joshua Shea em Animais Fantásticos: Os Crimes de Grindelwald *Eddie Redmayne afirmou que acha que Newt é autista. Aparições * * * * * * * * * * * *''A Maleta de Criaturas: Explore A Magia do Filme Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam'' *''Inside the Magic: The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Character Guide'' *''The Beasts: Cinematic Guide (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) '' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: Newt Scamander: Cinematic Guide'' *''Harry Potter: The Exhibition'' *O Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter *''J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life'' * Notas e referências de:Newton Scamander en:Newton Scamander es:Newton Scamander fi:Newton Scamander fr:Norbert Dragonneau it:Newton Scamander ja:ニュートン・スキャマンダー nl:Newt Scamander no:Salmander Fisle pl:Newton Skamander ru:Ньют Саламандер sv:Newton Scamander uk:Ньют Скамандер zh:纽特·斯卡曼德 he:ניוט סלמנדרה Categoria:Nascidos em 1987 Categoria:Autores Categoria:Cartões de Bronze dos Sapos de Chocolate Categoria:Lufanos Categoria:Legisladores Categoria:Magizoologistas Categoria:Destinatários da Ordem de Merlin Categoria:Família Scamander Categoria:Selecionados na década de 1900 Categoria:Bruxos Categoria:Funcionários do Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas Categoria:Nascidos no século XIX Categoria:Indivíduos britânicos Categoria:Alunos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts Categoria:Sexo masculino Categoria:Indivíduos casados